CT-8499
"Alright, boys. Let's clear that vantage point! Worst case scenario, Bacara chews us out for wasting ammo on these damn clankers." -CT-8499 moments before receiving trauma that would remove him from the Clone Wars. CT-8499 was a Clone Trooper of the Grand Army of the Republic who became a Stormtrooper of the Galactic Empire. 8499 was deployed for the first time in the year 22BBY, serving as a Sergeant for the First Battle of Geonosis. Due to this being a promotion, despite being a Sergeant before combat, 8499's identification number did not begin with a CS. While not giving a spectacular performance in his first combat situation, CT-8499 was praised for ensuring the survival and safety of his squadmates while following his orders (for the most part) to the letter. After retreating along with the rest of the invading forces, 8499 and his men were assigned to the 21st Nova Corps. After the intense training every Galactic Marine experienced after joining, CT-8499 became far more capable as a fighter. As soon as this was through, he and the men under his command were shipped off to Mygeeto, where they would serve for the remaining two-thirds of the Clone Wars. The Clone Wars First Battle of Geonosis (22 BBY) "What in the blazes is this 'sun' thing? Think it'll start raining if we shoot at it?"- Malice cracking a joke as his squad hop out of their LAAT transport. The battle of Geonosis was bloody and brutal. As one of the troopers deployed to the sandy planet by order of Jedi General Yoda, it was Malice's duty to be part of the carnage taking place on the bug world. The platoon he had been assigned to was to take out a droid factory dedicated to Super Battle Droids. Their task was a lethal one, so much so that on their way out, the Jedi padawan assigned to them was ripped in half while trying to rescue a wounded trooper. Unfortunately, they had never even made it to the factory's fuel storage. They were forced to retreat before even knowing the location of their target. Malice luckily escaped with all of his men intact, despite being shaken up and badly wounded. For recovering the Jedi's lightsaber and body, and making it out without any other casualties, Malice and his men were allowed to train as members of the 21st Nova Corps, Commander Bacara's Galactic Marines. Battle of Mygeeto (21 BBY) After becoming a full-fledged Galactic Marine, CT-8499 boarded a Venator with his battle-brothers, all headed straight to the Outer Rim planet of Mygeeto. All of them would either spend the remainder of the Clone Wars on the war-torn planet or die there. For the next two years, Malice would fight tooth and nail against the separatists, the possibility of death constantly looming over him. On occasion, after clearing a combat zone, present citizens would express fear for the Sergeant's squad. They would claim that "once the clones arrived, family members started disappearing." No member of 8499's squad ever acknowledged such statements, and none ever reported any civilian deaths. However, they always seemed somewhat uneasy toward their squad leader whenever these claims arose. In the year 19 BBY, Malice's squad was sent to clear a building that overlooked a bridge which Commander Bacara and Jedi General Ki-Adi-Mundi were planning to charge across. The rooftop of this structure was a key vantage point that would greatly help the clones in the upcoming push. However, just as the Sergeant and his men began their entry, a tripwire was set off. The Separatists had set the entire building to explode, filling the first floor with proximity explosives. As the walls around them began to collapse, the squad quickly turned and ran. Being the last one out of the building, Malice did not have time to get clear after escaping. A small chunk of rubble fell from the rooftop they had been sent to secure, landing on his head. For a brief moment, the trooper saw blood and heard a sickening crack. The next, he fell to the ground as the world went black. Hours later, Clone Troopers across the galaxy would receive Order 66, and the Jedi would be massacred. The Galactic Empire (Late 19 BBY) After several months, CT-8499 awoke in a bacta tank. He had a blurred memory of the past few years, barely remembering the majority of the war he was created to serve in. His personality had changed, no longer being a goofy, kind joke-cracker. He had been told that the Jedi had betrayed the Republic, which shook him to the core. After a mental examination, he was deemed unfit to lead others for the foreseeable future. He'd lost most of his combat experience, and forgotten a great deal of his NCO training. These lasting effects of brain trauma also saw him unfit to be a Galactic Marine. Seeing him far past his prime in every way, his superiors decided to place him in the Stormtrooper Corps as a mere private. His new Designation was TK-8499, and many non-clone comrades saw him as an antiquated tool of the Republic, with no significant past. As a stormtrooper, he focused solely on following orders and talking as little as possible. On rare occasions, however, his old self would appear, charging at the enemy without fear, or trying to provide comic relief in dire situations.